


You Make My Heart Go Ribbit

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [64]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Willy surprises Allison with a gift.
Relationships: Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	You Make My Heart Go Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was quiet in Willy’s room as Willy and Allison sat on his bed. The few pictures he had plastered around his limited wallspace blew gently due to the wind coming from the tiny window. Four photos to be exact: one was of him and Mitch at the dinosaur museum they visited on his 14th birthday. The next was a picture of him standing proudly on a playground structure with his two best friends Tenn and AJ also striking poses. Next to that picture was one of him holding his trophy for the science fair, his gap tooth prominent as his parents stood beside him with proud smiles. Lastly there was a picture of him and his girlfriend Allison sitting by a pond and throwing some bread crumbs in the water for the ducks. Willy had his usual wide, shiny smile while Allison’s was more subdued but just as warm. A small chewed-up pillow was placed in the corner of the room where Garbage his pet possum was sleeping. A low, squeaky hissing sound emitted from Garbage as her tail curled further around herself. Beside the sleeping possum was a pile of comics haphazardly stacked and held up with support from some highschool textbooks. The simple quiet was soon broken when Willy spoke up.

“I’m really glad you came over today, Allie,” He sat criss cross on his bed that proudly displayed The Flash bedsheets. His left hand was gently holding his girlfriend’s who looked over at her boyfriend and gave a soft smile.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Allison shifted her weight and leaned her back against the wall. “I like your place.”

“Really?” Willy looked over at her with big eyes. “I like it too, but everyone always wants to hang out somewhere else.”

“I’m happy to be here. Prisha was being a lot today, something about lettuce in my lunchbox. I can’t remember. I think some time away is good. Violet seemed to think so too.” Allison brushed her thumb absentmindedly across Willy’s hand. That made his heart pitter patter as he scooted back to lean against the wall too.

“I’m super happy they let you come over though - your moms are cool!” Willy smiled over at Allison who glanced over then looked down, a faint smile appearing on her lips. 

“Yeah,” The smile remained for a few more seconds before she looked over at her boyfriend. “You said something about a surprise?” Allison was never the biggest fan of surprises; there were only a few people she even trusted with them. Willy was one of them though so she knew that whatever he had in mind was going to be good. 

“Oh yeah!” Willy’s eyes grew large, his hand slipping from Allison’s for a moment as he scampered off his bed. His long legs awkwardly flailed about for a second when he made his way off the mattress and towards a corner of the room where his backpack lay on the ground along with a beat-up old Gameboy Advance and a poorly wrapped blob. The wrapping paper crinkled under the pressure of his fingers as he lifted it up and lightly jogged over to Allison who looked at the gift in Willy’s arms. A mixture of curiosity and excitement was hidden deep within her eyes. Willy caught sight of it which made his smile grow. 

“Here you go, Allie!” Willy shot out his arms, the present appearing right before the girl’s face. Allison took it and stared at it for a moment. Willy definitely wrapped it himself considering how lumpy and messy the wrapping paper was. “Go on,” Willy’s voice dripped with excitement, causing Allison’s anticipation to grow as she tore off the wrapping paper to reveal some sort of clothing inside. Allison’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she lifted up the item. It took her a moment to figure out what it was but when she did a small smile appeared on her face. It was a cool toned green jacket with detailing that made it clear it was themed around an animal. There were small webbed fins by the sleeves and two extra patches of jacket on top of the hood with green dots. 

“It's a frog hoodie!” Willy exclaimed, clearly too excited to even wait for his girlfriend to put it together. “ A froggie! Want me to help you put it on?”

“Sure,” Allison shrugged and got up and off the bed to make it easier to get on. Willy ran forward and began to help. The two worked together to figure out the rather complicated hood. It took a few tries, some encouraging words from Willy and quiet replies from Allison but eventually they successfully got the jacket on. Willy took a step back, giving a bright smile when he saw how cute Allison looked in the jacket. 

“You look so cool!” Willy’s words made Allison glance down, her smile hidden behind the hood that covered all of her face except her eyes. 

“Thanks,” she muttered. 

“Oh!” Willy ran over and rummaged around through some items scattered along the ground before running back, his hands hidden behind his back. “I made you something to go along with the new jacket.” 

Allison tilted her head slightly to the side, interested in what it may be. Willy revealed what was hidden behind his back: a small froggy plushie, poorly sewn together with bits of cotton poking out of some of the seams. One of the frog’s eyes was slightly bigger than the other, giving it a bit of an unnerving stare. “You can put it in your front pocket, like this.” Willy moved forward and tucked away the froggy plushie in the front pocket. Allison’s eyes wandered down to look at her newest companion. A flicker of awe shone in her eyes at the fact that someone would make something like that for her. Willy took a step back, giving a warm smile to his girlfriend who pushed down her hood slightly to uncover her mouth to speak.

“I like it,”

“Yay!” Willy pumped his fists before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Allison’s lips. The romantic gesture surprised Allison who stood frozen for a moment after it had happened. Silently she reached up and zipped her hood closed, covering her face completely. The sudden kiss had overwhelmed her; her heartbeat pounded in her eardrums and made her feel all warm and tingly inside. The biggest smile was on her face as she tried to calm herself down.

“Allie?” Willy’s worried voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she felt his warm hand softly hold hers. “I’m sorry about the kiss. I just got so excited and…” Willy paused for a moment and Allison slowly unzipped her hood and pushed down her hood a bit. 

“Willy, it’s okay,” Allison’s words made his green eyes shoot up to look at hers. 

“Really?” Willy asked, searching Allison’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Allison leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Willy’s lips. That made him giggle as he gave her a huge smile, his gap tooth prominent as he took her other hand and swayed their joined hands back and forth.

“I’m so happy!” Willy wrapped his arms around Allison and nuzzled his face against her shoulder. Allison could feel her heartbeat quicken before she moved her arms forward and wrapped them around Willy. The two stayed in that moment. Allison thought about how happy she was. It had been a good surprise, one to add to the many she had received more recently. Surprises she had never thought she’d be lucky enough to enjoy but that life had given her anyway. She glanced over at her boyfriend, one of best surprises life had thrown her way. To think she’d meet someone like Willy. Sometimes life really could be nice.


End file.
